Gia & Troy's wedding
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Its the day of Gia and Troy's Wedding will everything run smoothly or not? i guess you will need to read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: Its the day of Gia and Troy's Wedding will everything run smoothly or not? i guess you will need to read and find out. This is the eighth story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated T just to be safe.**

**The Story order runs like so for new readers,** **Gia and Troy admit their feelings, Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving, Gia and Troy's 1st** **Christmas and Gia, Troy's 1st** **New Year, Gia and Troy's 1****st**** valentine's day, ****Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth and Gia and Troy the third scan****.****This story follows them.**

**AN 1: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja, D.N.S Akina, Son of Whitebeard and the guest for their reviews to the previous part.**

**AN 2: This is a message for everyone who send anonymous messages to me asking why Troy and Gia were paired together in this series of stories. I got interested in this pairing thanks to some clips I found on Youtube by ****gia troy burrows**** so if you are interested in finding out why I write these two then please go and watch the clips.**

**Gia and Troy's Wedding**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

It was the day before Gia and Troy's wedding and in the last week things hadn't been as easy for them as they may have been, Graham had missed most of the wedding preparation in the last week and had gone missing for hours a day, Kim was getting stressed out about what he might be doing and her stress was being passed down to Troy and Gia they were currently getting ready for their Stag and Hen dos which were both starting off the same way they had met up at Ernie's with their friends before Jake and Noah took Troy off and left Emma and Nicola to party with Gia.

**Gia and Troy's Wedding**

Troy's Stag do had moved on to a bar not far from the Brain Freeze and Troy was having a nice time while Gia's hen do had taken her to a spar and had a relaxing massage and they even ran through so breathing techniques that Gia had been told would help calm her down. Everyone knew that Graham had been acting odd ever since he had found out about not only his wife but also Troy had both been Rangers, but didn't want to spoil the mood of the relaxing environment they were in.

"Hey Gia what's happening tonight?" asked Emma.

"What do you mean?" asked Gia.

"You know you and troy not allowed to see each other until the wedding"

"No idea I never even head of that"

"Oh" said Nicola.

Before anyone could say anything else Gia's phone rang letting her know she had a message.

'_Hey Baby just 2 say I love u and that I can't wait until tomorrow'_ the message read.

'_Love u 2 honey, BTW Emma told me something apparently I'm not suppose starting tonight up until the wedding'_ text Gia.

After a few minutes Troy replied _'Never heard of that before but if u want we can do that I'll go 2 mum and dads 2night, I'll just need 2 pick up a few bits from the house'_

'_Ok then, I'll give the babies a kiss from u'_

'_I might wai get back and give them and u a kiss b4 I go'_

"That was Troy he said he's will to abide by this strange rule he's going to stay with Kim and Graham tonight" said Gia.

"Well I guess I had better be there as well to make sure he doesn't try to sneak out and see you during the night" said Nicola.

"And I'll stay at yours with you so that I can help you get ready the next day" said Emma.

"Great thanks guy's" said Gia.

**Gia and Troy's Wedding**

7 pm that night Gia returns home with Emma and Nicola and notice Troy's overnight bag waiting to be collected and then they see him coming down the stairs with his hand behind his back.

"Hey honey I just wanted to leave something special for you" said Troy as he bought his hand round and there was a bouquet of Yellow Chrysanthemums in his hand.

"Oh Troy I love you" said Gia as she took the flowers from Troy and Kissed him.

"I'll go and get a vase" said Nicola as she headed into the kitchen to grab a vase and fill it with water.

Troy meanwhile got down on a knee and kissed Gia's baby bump twice one for each baby that was growing inside and then he stood back up and gave Gia another kiss.

"So I will see you at the church tomorrow honey" said Troy as he picked up his overnight bag.

"Yeah I can't wait till tomorrow we will finally be Husband and Wife" said Gia.

"Ok you two I really think it's time to separate you both" said Emma.

"Yeah come on Bro it's time we left" said Nicola.

**Gia and Troy's Wedding**

20 minutes later Emma and Gia were sitting on the couch watching films and talking about their boyfriends.

"So how are you and Noah doing?" asked Gia.

"Great we really love each other" replied Emma.

"So have you done it yet?"

Emma went red and nodded.

"As long as you really care for each other I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Gia"

"Emma if I ask you something really personal will you be honest with me?"

"You're my BFF Gia I will tell you everything"

"Do you still have feelings for Troy?"

"No not anymore when you two first got together I was a little jealous but I was also happy for you since you told me you have found you soul mate I can understand that now I'm with Noah"

"I'm so happy for you Emma and maybe soon you will be able to know how I feel carrying these two and getting married"

"I don't know about the babies yet I think we're going to wait until after were married before we think about that"

"Either way I'm happy for you Emma"

The two friends say on the couch until finally at 11:30 Gia headed to bed.

"Is the spare room ready?" asked Emma.

"Don't be silly Emma we have always shared a bed when we've had sleep overs" said Gia so they both went to bed.

**Gia and Troy's Wedding**

Meanwhile in the Burrows house Troy and Nicola were talking about Jake.

"How does Jake treat you sis?" asked Troy.

"He is cool with me, we have fun when were together we love watching comedy's together but I did get scared by one which was more of a Comedy Horror" replied Nicola

"Really what was it called?"

"Slither, a creature from space lands on earth and infects a guy he then infects a woman who becomes a big flesh ball like thing and inside her are these worm like creatures that explode out of her and then go on to infect the tows folk ending up with the first guy getting mutated into a Jabba the Hutt like creature and its left with only three people who are normal and manage to defeat it"

"That sounds more like a full blown horror"

"No you need to watch it to see the comedy side"

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah Jake left it here for me to watch by myself but I have been too afraid to"

"Well go and get it and we will watch it"

Nicola went into her room and got the DVD and bought it into Troy's room and they sat on the bed and watched the film.

After the film finished Troy turned to his sister and said "That is a good film I'll have to buy it for Gia so she can see it one day"

"I'm glad you liked it"

"Thanks Nicola I needed that after having to say bye to Gia and the babies until after the wedding Tomorrow"

**Gia and Troy's Wedding**

The Next day the Astro Megaship had arrived on Earth it had been traveling for almost 3 days to collect every Ranger who had invites. It had been to Mirinoi, Eltar, Liaria, Edenoi, Aquitar, Trifornia and Andresia and had collected, The Lost Galaxy Ranges on Mirinoi. The Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion from Eltar. Larigot, Yara and Bethel from Liaria. King Lexian, and Dex from Edenoi. Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Corcus, Tideus, Cestria and Billy from Aquitar. Trey from Trifornia. And finally Orion from Andresia.

Next to the Megaship sat a smaller ship and out of it came Trip, Lucas and Katie, they were met by Wes and Jen Collins and by Eric and Taylor Myers, they greeted them and showed them to Megaship.

The loading bay of the Astro Megaship which had been cleaned out and decorated to look like it could be used for a wedding, seats had been set up for the guests to sit at, and a small alter like structure was in position at the far end of the Loading bay. Standing at the front of everything was Captain Mitchell full filling his role as Vicar to the Power Rangers making sure he had everything he needed to perform the ceremony.

**Gia and Troy's Wedding**

Troy was so nervous on the morning of his wedding he was a bag of nerves he couldn't believe he was going to marry his soul mate and the soon to be mother to his children, Jake and Noah had come round to help Troy focus on the wedding, while Nicola had gone to Gia's to help Emma get Gia ready for the wedding. About half an hour later Troy was putting his tuxedo on when there was a knock on the door and Kim went to answer it.

"Hi I'm the shofar for the groom and his wedding party"

"Ok we'll just be a few more minutes" said Kim as she called up to Troy. "The Shofar's here"

Troy made his way down the stairs with Jake and Noah behind him and Graham made his way down behind them and along with Kim they got in the Limo and headed to the location of the Wedding. Graham was wondering what he would see he knew that there was Alien Rangers going to be their ones that looked nothing other humans and he had seen with his own eyes that there was some Aliens who looked Human so he was going in open-minded about what he would see.

A few minutes later they arrived at the location and got out the car and headed inside the Astro megaship to see most of the guests had arrived. There were a few Rangers and other invited guests missing but they started to arrive. Troy looked round at everyone and could feel the nerves starting to rise in him. Then he spotted that Graham was staring at someone so Troy looked at where Grahams eyes were staring and he noticed they were staring at Tommy who had a Jason beside him and on the other side was a guy he didn't know but he wore blue, had long hair and appeared to be around five years younger than Tommy and Jason, he guessed the younger man must have been from a different Ranger team.

**Gia and Troy's Wedding**

Meanwhile at Gia and Troy's House Gia was also getting nervous Emma and Nicola were doing their best to keep her calm while Ashley did Gia's hair, just as Gia's Hair was finished there was a knock on the door and their stood the shofar to take them to the wedding. In the car Ashley was holding Gia's hand while Emma and Nicola were doing whatever they could to help calm Gia's nerves.

As they reached the Astro Megaship Gia said "Can we go round again I need a bit longer to compose myself"

The shofar continued round for a second time giving Gia the extra time she needed to get her nerves back under control.

"Gia honey just think that once this is over you will be with your soul mate and you have two other reasons to be happy on the way" said Ashley.

"Thanks mom" said Gia hugging Ashley as they pulled up at the Astro Megaship a second time.

Once out the car they walked to the entrance and found Jake, Noah and Andros waiting for them.

**Gia and Troy's Wedding**

They lined up ready to go into the Astro Megaship Noah and Emma in first as the Best man and chief Bridesmaid followed by Jake and Nicola and finally Andros would walk Gia down the aisle he had been made to learn all the marriage customs of Earth so he could be part of the wedding party.

They began walking down the aisle towards where Troy was waiting and as their eyes met they both instantly lost all their nerves and knew they were about to commit to spending their life together, and they both knew that is what they wanted.

Once at the end of the aisle Troy and Gia faced Captain Mitchel who began the marriage ceremony and after the vows were exchanged Captain Mitchel said. "Do you Gia Moran take Troy Burrows to be your husband until the day you die?"

"I do" she replied.

Captain Mitchell turned to Troy and said. "Do you Troy Burrows take Gia Moran to be your wife until the day you die?"

"I do" he replied.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Burrows" Captain Mitchell said. Then adding "You may now kiss the bride" and with that said both Troy and Gia turned to each other and kissed.

**Gia and Troy's Wedding**

The Wedding reception was held at Ernie's Brain Freeze and almost everyone had a god time the one person who wasn't having fun was Graham he was sitting in one of the booths watching Tommy talking to Kim and then Kim hugging the guy in Blue, meanwhile all the other former Rangers were having fun dancing Troy and Gia were having their first dance as a married couple and weren't paying attention to Graham since they were in their own small world at the moment as Dana and Carter came up to them and Dana said.

"Congratulations and I'm so happy for the two of you"

"Thanks Dana" they both replied.

Nicola and Jake were dancing together until Nicola noticed Graham was looking fed up that he as sitting alone.

"Hey Jake would you mind if I Danced with Graham he looks fed up sitting on his own?" asked Nicola.

"Of course you can he certainly needs to do something other than staring at Tommy and Kim" said Jake.

Nicola and Jake made their way over to Graham and Jake allowed Nicola to dance with the man she still thought of as her father even though she knew he wasn't she still felt he was as she had grew up with knowing him as her father. Graham seemed to calm down and started to have some fun dancing with Nicola and Jake smiled knowing things were alright for now.

THE END

**AN 3: Ok guys thanks to those of you who are reading and reviewing this story and I would like to ask you all to please send in ideas for what the twins should be named and if you have a reason why you chose they names please send that as well as it could help me make up my mind, the final choice will be made in a few stores time as I have the wedding and the final can to do before the birth.**

**Thanks to those who have already left suggestions and please feel free to leave more as every suggestion is helpful.**


End file.
